


Night Changes

by ijoyabaked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Loueh, M/M, OT5, Oioii, On the Road Again Tour, otra
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijoyabaked/pseuds/ijoyabaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>เพิ่งรู้สึกว่ามันสั้นมากเลย ถถถถถ<br/>อยากให้ทุกคนนึกถึงคลิปนี้ตอนที่ลูอีตอบว่า "หาาาา อะไรรรร" นะคะ มันน่ารักมาก ๆ เลย<br/>https://vine.co/v/O2l3MLXa0ld</p></blockquote>





	Night Changes

          ผ่านมาเกือบเดือนแล้วที่ทั้งแฮร์รี่และลูอี สมาชิกวง One Direction ได้ออกมายอมรับว่าทั้งคู่คบกัน วันนี้มีคอนเสิร์ต ทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามที่ซ้อมไว้ เพลงที่ถูกนำมาขับร้องในคอนเสิร์ตแต่ละเพลงเหมือนกันหมดไม่ว่าจะจัดคอนเสิร์ตที่ไหนก็ตาม ยกเว้นแค่ช่วง live talk เท่านั้นที่พวกเขาเป็นคนกำหนดเอง ไม่มีสคริป

 

 

          ทุกคนผลัดกันพูดทักทายแฟนคลับที่มาเข้าร่วมชมคอนเสิร์ต ตั้งแต่เลียม ไนออล ลูอี คั่นด้วยเพลง Don’t Forget Where You Belong ตามด้วยคิวของเซน ก่อนจะคั่นด้วยเพลง Little Thing และสุดท้ายก็เป็นคิวของแฮร์รี่

 

 

          ขณะที่แฮร์รี่ทักทายแฟนๆ บรรดาสมาชิกคนอื่นก็เตรียมแสตนบายเพื่อจะขึ้นร้องเพลงต่อไป บนขั้นเวทีอีกขั้นที่อยู่สูงกว่าบริเวณที่เขายืนอยู่ ริมสุดทางซ้ายเป็นลูอี ถัดมาเป็นเลียม เซน ไนออล และที่ริมขวาสุดที่ขาไมค์ถูกจัดวางรอไว้เป็นที่สำหรับเขา

 

 

          แฮร์รี่กล่าวทักทายและขอบคุณแฟนคลับเป็นภาษาประจำชาติของประเทศที่เขากำลังขึ้นแสดงซึ่งเขาได้เรียนอย่างรวบรัดก่อนขึ้นแสดงได้เพียงไม่กี่ชั่วโมงเพื่อเอาใจแฟนคลับ แน่นอนว่าสามารถเรียกเสียงกรี๊ดจากบรรดาแฟนๆ ได้มากมาย

 

 

          เมื่อเรียกเสียงกรี๊ดสำเร็จ แฮร์รี่โบกมือต่ำลงพร้อมทำเสียง "ชูววส์" เป็นการให้สัญลักษณ์กับแฟนๆว่าหยุดส่งเสียงลงก่อนเพื่อที่เขาจะได้พูดอย่างอื่นต่อไป เมื่อบรรดาแฟนๆ เงียบเสียงลงแล้ว เขาตะโกนเรียกชื่อสมาชิกที่ละคนเริ่มจาก

 

 

          "ไนออล!"

 

 

          "สวัสดีค้าบบบ" ไนออลตอบกลับ เสียงกรี๊ดจากบรรดาแฟนคลับให้ดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง และเงียบลงเมื่อแฮร์รี่ยกมือขึ้น

 

 

          "เซน!"

 

 

          "ว่าไงงง" เสียงกรี๊ดดังขึ้นและเงียบลงเหมือนครั้งแรกเมื่อแฮร์รี่ยกมือขึ้น

 

 

          "เลียมมม!"

 

 

          "รักพวกคุณทุกคนนน" เลียมตะโกนและส่งจูบให้แฟนคลับ เช่นเคยเสียงกรี๊ดดังขึ้นและเงียบลงเหมือนครั้งที่ผ่านมา

 

 

          และสุดท้ายก็มาถึง ลูอี

 

 

          คนที่เขาในขณะนี้สามารถพูดได้เต็มปากแล้วว่า คนนี้แหละ ‘แฟนของเขา’

 

 

          "ลูอี!" แฮร์รี่ตะโกนเรียกชื่อนั้นขณะมองไปยังเจ้าของชื่อที่กำลังวุ่นกับการปรับขาไมค์

 

 

          "หาาา อะไรรรรร" ลูอีตอบ และตามด้วยเสียงกรี๊ดเหมือนที่สมาชิกคนอื่นๆได้รับ

 

 

          เมื่อเสียงกรี๊ดเงียบลง ซึ่งต่างจากครั้งอื่นตรงที่คราวนี้แฮร์รี่รอให้แฟนคลับเงียบลงเองโดยที่เขาไม่ได้ยกมือขึ้น เพราะสายตาของเขายังจับจ้องอยู่ที่คนตัวเล็กบนเวที แฮร์รี่ยิ้มและมองเขาอยู่อย่างนั้นนานเกือบนาที

 

 

          "ไม่มีอะไร" แฮร์รี่เริ่มพูด "จะบอกเฉยๆว่า น่ารักนะคนนี้เนี่ย" เสียงกรี๊ดดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง และเงียบลงเมื่อแฮร์รี่ยกไมค์ขึ้นเตรียมจะพูดต่อด้วยใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มที่ได้เห็นคนตัวเล็กบนเวทีมีสีหน้าตกใจเล็กน้อยแต่ก็เปลี่ยนเป็นขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่ออย่างน่ารักยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อเขาบอกไปแบบนั้น

 

 

          “รักนะครับ ลูอีของแฮร์รี่”เมื่อเขาพูดจบ เสียงกรี๊ดจากบรรดาแฟนคลับดังขึ้นยิ่งกว่าครั้งที่เขาเรียกชื่อสมาชิกแต่ละคนเสียอีก

 

 

          แฮร์รี่วิ่งขึ้นไปยังขั้นเวทีที่สมาชิกที่เหลือยืนรอกันอยู่แล้วในขณะที่อินโทรเพลง Night Changes ดังขึ้น เขาร้องไปตามเนื้อเพลง และทำนองอย่างเช่นเคยที่ผ่านมา แตกต่างตรงที่เขาและลูอีสบตากกันและกันขณะที่เพลงยังคงบรรเลงไป แม้ระยะห่างของทั้งคู่จะอยู่คนละริมฝั่งเวทีก็ไม่ได้เป็นอุปสรรคเลยแม้แต่น้อย เมื่อเทียบกับเรื่องราวต่างๆที่พวกเขาข้ามผ่านมา มีเพียงความสุขเล็กๆที่ได้รู้ว่าต่อไปนี้จะไม่มีการหลบซ้อน ไม่มีการเดินหนี ไม่มีความกังวลใจ มีแค่ความรักระหว่างคนสองคนเท่านั้นที่แสดงออกมาตามเนื้อเพลงในคืนนี้

 

 

          “ _But there’s nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes._

_It  will never change…. me and you… ._ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> เพิ่งรู้สึกว่ามันสั้นมากเลย ถถถถถ  
> อยากให้ทุกคนนึกถึงคลิปนี้ตอนที่ลูอีตอบว่า "หาาาา อะไรรรร" นะคะ มันน่ารักมาก ๆ เลย  
> https://vine.co/v/O2l3MLXa0ld


End file.
